Ara Lestrange & The Whole Harry Potter Series
by Datura Borgin
Summary: Everyone knows that Cursed Child is nonsense and Delphini is the worst Mary Sue ever. But what if Bellatrix and Voldemort had a better daughter in Harry Potter's year? She would be more famous than Harry, smarter than Hermione, and edgier than Draco. Will she get through her schooling without dying of boredom, since she's already super powerful and talented? WHO KNOWS.
1. The Aspen Wand

_**Friday August 30th, 1991**_

Ara Lestrange was sitting in one of the huge bay windows in her room, anxiously waiting for the sun to hurry up and rise. It was her eleventh birthday, and she would finally get to go to Ollivander's and get her very own wand. Even though she had been allowed to use her cousins' and adopted parents wands during her home schooling, it was the Rosier family tradition to get one's first wand on their eleventh birthday, no earlier.

Her aunt Giselle and uncle Silas weren't immediate family, as they were technically her second cousins once removed, but they _were_ her legal guardians. Ara's parents had been in Azkaban for almost her entire life, and the Rosiers had taken her in and raised her like their own daughter. She loved them as if they were her biological parents, but sometimes Ara hated having to submit to their way of living.

When she was younger, Ara often wished she could have lived with her mother's sister instead, but the Malfoys were far too busy with their own young son when Ara suddenly needed a place to live. So Ara ended up in the Rosier's private township, a cluster of three manors located in Devon, all occupied by her uncle's siblings. The township was enchanted to repel wizards and Muggles alike.

Ara lived in the largest house, with her second cousins Cassius and Julius Rosie. They would both be starting Hogwarts with Ara in just a couple of days. The two boys were 'Irish twins,' since Cassius had been born in early September 1979, and Julius was born in July of 1980. Ara envied them both for already having their own wands, even though Julius had not even had his for two months yet.

Silas' brother and sister had three children between the two of them, so Ara had grown up with five of built in friends. On the far end of the township lived two of her older cousins, Miranda Rosier and her younger sister Elena. They had started Hogwarts six and four years before Ara, respectively, and they were both looking forward to Ara joining them in Slytherin.

Closer to Silas and Giselle's manor sat the home of her aunt Charlotte, who had been widowed in the first wizarding war. She had one son, Emmet Rosier, who was two years older than Ara, also in Slytherin. Charlotte and Emmett frequently visited Ara's house growing up, and Ara, Emmett, Cassius, and Julius had all been homeschooled together by Giselle. The families essentially raised each others' children, and as she grew up, Ara grew to love the township. She would miss it a lot, but she was extremely eager to get to Hogwarts. Ara was already pretty awesome at practical and theoretical subjects alike, so she was eager to excel in school.

Finally, her uncle knocked on her door, with the Cassius and Julius waiting behind him. "It's time," he said with a broad smile, and Ara couldn't help but squeal. The group went downstairs to the fireplace, and traveled to Diagon Alley by the Floo Network.

As Ara had bought the rest of her supplies with her cousins much earlier in the summer, the family headed straight to the wand shop. They entered the cramped and shabby shop, and Ollivander paled as he recognized the infamously Dark Silas Rosier. Though Silas had been a known Death Eater, he had managed to get out of going to Azkaban on a technicality. As a result, a lot of witches and wizards were terrified of him. Ara liked that even though her parents hadn't gotten off like Silas did, she was still being raised by a powerful family who understood the beauty and power of Dark magic.

"Welcome, welcome," Ollivander said nervously, trying not to appear intimidated. "Miss Lestrange, is it?" he asked, knowing fully well that the Rosier family had taken in the Lestrange's daughter. Plus, she looked a lot like Bellatrix, even though her wild curly hair was currently her favorite shade of blue, not black like her mother's.

"Ara," she replied with a grin. "Good to meet you, I've been really looking forward to this," she said politely. Ara had a special way with adults, as she was very precocious.

Ollivander seemed slightly at ease as he measured Ara before turning to grab a selection of wands. He appeared to have a very specific idea of what might work for her, as he was walking back and forth across the stacked shelves and selecting wands in a seemingly random order. By the time he was done, Ollivander had gathered eight wands for Ara to try out.

"Let's give this one a go first," Ollivander said, handing her a short but sturdy wand. "Acacia and phoenix feather, a very tricky and unusual wood, but powerful matched with a quality feather," he said. Ara was slightly offended that he thought she might be suited to an inferior sounding wand that relied on the core more than the wood itself. She took it though, and waved it while thinking the Flame Conjuration incantation. The tip of the wand lit in a pathetic candle sized flame. Astoria handed it back to Ollivander despite having successfully casted a nonverbal spell with it.

"Not for you then," Ollivander noted as he put the wand away and opened the next box.

"Pine and unicorn hair, twelve and a half inches, likes to be used creatively," Ollivander explained. "They tend to adapts to new spells without difficulty."

Ara waved the wand, and a single daisy fell to the floor. Though she had not used an incantation, the intent to conjure a bouquet of the flowers had hardly been effective. _So much for being adaptive,_ Ara thought. She set the wand on the counter.

"Yes yes, not nearly powerful enough," Ollivander agreed. "This one then, vine and phoenix feather, very flexible. This wood is very sensitive to instantly detecting a match, and it's an uncommon one, too," he said, sounding like he hoped the rarity would impress Ara. She picked it up, and it sparked electricity from the tip, shocking Ollivander. He cringed before pulling out his own wand and fixing his appearance.

Ara tried the other five wands, and each was more disappointing than the last. Sh was starting to get irritated with the shopkeeper, and thought he was pretty bad at his job. She also noticed that he tried to pair her with wands containing unicorn hair cores, which Ara knew to be the hardest to turn to Dark magic. Ara was annoyed that Ollivander seemed to be trying to influence her future by steering her towards more benign wands.

Finally, after a long look of contemplation and hesitation, Ollivander climbed the moving ladder to grab a box from the very top shelf. He came down slowly as if he was dreading allowing her to try the wand.

"Aspen and dragon heartstring, fourteen inches. The wand of a duelist, or a witch destined to become one. One of the only wands suited to martial magic," Ollivander said quietly. He handed over the thin and intricately carved white wand, appearing afraid of the potential danger that came with handing a powerful witch such a wand.

When Ara held the wand, she felt it warm comfortably in her hand right away. She shuffled through the list of her more powerful spells as she wanted to test the wand's full power. With a mischievous glint in her eye, Ara concentrated on the wands behind her, pointed the wand at the shelves in front of her, and silently cast, _Oppugno!_

Every single wand box behind her zoomed to assault the ones in front of her. They managed to avoid her body and the space around her as they rapidly shot forward. Ollivander cringed as most of the wands fell out of their boxes and clattered on the floor.

"Oops, I'm so sorry," Ara said, suppressing a smirk and pretending she hadn't done it intentionally. "Well, this seems to be the most effective one yet..." she said, inflecting an innocent tone.

"Undeniably," Ollivander said gravely. "Use it well, and use it responsibly. A powerful wand in the hand of a young witch can be dangerous, without proper education." Again, Ara was insulted by his assumptions about her. She was a pureblood from a Sacred 28 family, of freaking course she was already acquainted with magic, both with and without a wand.

"Absolutely," Ara said respectfully. Her uncle pulled out his wallet and paid seven Galleons for the wand, and the family left after curt goodbyes.

Once they had returned to the house, Ara ran upstairs to immediately try out her wand. The township's atmosphere was so thick with magical energy that the Trace couldn't precisely detect whether minors were casting spells or not. So all of the children started using their wands as soon as they got them. It was another reason Ara felt lucky to live with her extended family instead of the Malfoys.

Ara conjured a puppy from thin air and played with it for a few hours. When she got bored, she Vanished it, not really caring if it spent eternity stuck in nonbeing. Ara opened her packed trunk and summoned _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade One._ She also pulled out a roll of parchment and her beautiful lavender quill, which inspired her to instantly change her hair color to match it.

She made a list of all the spells from the first half of the book and set herself to practice them. _Fire conjuration, easy, Levitation charm, also easy, Locking spell, like I don't use that every day, Severing charm, that one's not hard either..._ Ara realized as she went through the spells that she was already really good at the first term's material and probably wouldn't have to study.

Ara spent the rest of the night going through her Charms, Transfiguration, and Defense Against the Dark Arts books as well. Before she went to sleep, Ara made a mental note to steal a couple of the Rosiers' Dark spell books to bring with her to school.


	2. The Hogwarts Express

_**Sunday September 1st, 1991**_

Ara and the Rosier kids went to King's Cross together, and one by one they walked through the brick wall that led to Platform 9 ¾. Their parents didn't see them off, as they had said their goodbyes before they went off to work. Miranda was a sixteen year old Prefect, so the families felt perfectly fine sending their kids off alone to the Muggle train station.

Ara smiled primly as she absorbed the scene of the bustling platform. She had been looking forward to this day so long, and she couldn't wait to take her rightful place as the princess of Slytherin. Ara recognized a few faces from play dates, frequent Diagon Alley trips, being forced to play nice at their parents' dinner parties, and Ministry holiday parties. But Ara didn't really like any of the witches in her year. Though there were quite a few other Sacred 28 purebloods in the year, Ara doubted any of them would be talented or cool to befriend. Therefore she was extremely glad to have her adopted brothers and her cousin Draco as guaranteed friends and housemates.

Right as she thought about the pale blonde blond boy, she spotted him saying goodbye to his parents. "Oh, I've got to go fetch Draco and say goodbye to my aunt and uncle, don't board without me," Ara said. She ditched her luggage with her cousins so they'd have to do what she said.

Her aunt Narcissa noticed Ara walking over and rushed towards her with a warm smile on her face. "Ara, good to see you again," the witch said as she embraced her sister's daughter. "Look out for Draco for us dear, make sure he doesn't get into too much trouble," Narcissa said with a light laugh and a wink at Lucius.

Narcissa's husband Lucius affected the overly formal yet playful attitude he always employed with Ara. Ever since she and Draco played royalty as toddlers during Ara's frequent visit, Ara had a special rapport with her uncle in law. Rather than hugging, he reached for her hand and kissed it. "Miss Lestrange, always a pleasure."

"Lovely to see you again, Sir Malfoy," Ara giggled back. He bowed slightly and she returned the gesture with a curtsey.

"Dad, don't embarrass me," Draco said through gritted teeth as he looked around the Platform. "We've got to go before all the good compartments are taken," he said, clearly ready to be shot of his parents for the next four months.

The Malfoys hugged Draco and Ara before releasing them to rejoin the Rosier kids. They boarded the train, and the older students parted ways to sit with their friends. Miranda headed to the prefect's compartment for the first meeting of the year, and Elaine and Emmett went to go sit with the other Slytherin Quidditch team members.

Ara, Cassius, Julius and Draco were left to find an empty compartment. They were lucky to get the back compartment, the largest on the train, all to themselves. It could comfortably sit ten people, so the family spread out across the seats after putting their luggage way.

"My parents' friends' kids are supposed to be looking for me," Draco said, rolling his eyes. "Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass. Prestigious enough to associate with publicly, but not exactly who I'd want as real friends," said Draco derisively.

"There are a few decent kids thoug," Cassius said. "Theodore Nott's pretty cool, I've hung out with him and his friend Blaise Zabini."

Ara cringed. She hated almost all the obnoxious kids that Cassius and Julius invited over. Ara was at the point where she was still repulsed by most boys, definitely the boys who weren't related to her and awkwardly tried hit on her. Being naturally beautiful _and_ a Metamorphmagus definitely had its cons in that regard. Anyways.

Ara cast _Colloportus!_ on the compartment door right as the scarlet train began to move. Draco snickered, but Cassius and Julius tried to cast _Finite Incantantum_ on the lock. They failed though, because they weren't nearly as good as magic as Ara was, and her charm held.

"So, I ran into Potter in Diagon Alley," Draco said conversationally, but his voice was bitter. "He seemed like a huge prat. Plus, he doesn't even know about the houses, or Quidditch. What a disappointment."

Ara nodded in agreement. "You would expect him to have become this powerful wizard already, considering he beat the Dark Lord as a stupid baby." Everyone held a moment of silence for the deceased wizard who all their families had served.

"Well, he's not," Draco said. "Seems absolutely clueless." They all laughed and started making jokes at Potter's expense.

The ride passed quickly, as the cousins practiced spells from their textbooks. They relished being able to use magic without restriction, or fear of the Trace detecting their underage wand use. Ara taught everyone some of the harder spells she had studied over the summer, and everyone was super thankful and impressed at how far ahead she was in the material.

Once they were about thirty minutes away, they all went to change into their uniforms. By the time they returned, the train was slowing and it was time to take their luggage down from the overhead storage. Ara levitated everyone's down so no one had to struggle with the bulky trunks.

The first year students were all herded off to ride to the castle in these dinky little boats. Ara knew they were enchanted, but still, they looked apt to sink.

"Ew, it's that oaf," Draco whispered loudly as Hagrid introduced himself and started boarding students. "He was with Potter in Diagon Alley. Perfect example of the kind of company he keeps," Draco said as the four cousins stepped into the boat.

The view was undeniably breathtaking and Ara was so excited to finally enter her new home for the next seven years. When they reached the castle, they disembarked and headed through the open doors of the entrance hall.

They were walked to a side room off the Great Hall where a stern witch in moss colored robes stood waiting for them. The witch introduced herself as Professor McGonagall and explained the sorting process and the importance of houses. She discussed the House Cup and the concept of house points. Ara already knew almost everything about Hogwarts so she let herself tune out until McGonagall lined them up in alphabetical order by last name.


	3. The Sorting

_**Sunday September 1st, 1991**_

The first years were lead out of the side room and through the double doors that opened to the Great Hall. The room was lit by thousands of candles levitating above the four house tables, which were already filled by older students. Ara admired the beauty of the stone castle, and couldn't help but gape at the enchanted ceiling as they walked to the head of the hall.

The professor's table was on a raised platform, and in front of the long table sat a stool with a ragged wizard's hat perched on top. Suddenly the hat animated, and began to sing a song. Ara wanted to cover her ears, it had a horrible voice and the song was really cheesy. She already knew everything about the houses so she just disassociated and ignored the dumb hat. Ara was dreading having to listen to that terrible voice inside her head, and she hoped her sorting would be quick.

The hat finally finished its song and Ara snapped back to reality. Professor McGonagall began the sorting ceremony, calling out "Abbott, Hannah!"

Six students were sorted before someone went to Slytherin. Ara groaned; it was Millicent Bulstrode, one of the more irritating girls in the British pureblood social circle. She dreaded sharing a dormitory with her and planned to make it perfectly clear that she did not want to be friends. A few students later, Daphne Greengrass went to Slytherin, and Ara was slightly surprised but pleased. She always pegged the girl for a Ravenclaw, but as she also belonged to a Sacred 28 family, Ara supposed she was a legacy Slytherin too. Family ties seemed to mean a lot more to the hat for potential Slytherins. With that in mind, Ara had no doubt she would get her preferred house, as she was called up to the stage.

The hat only had a few words to say, and Ara was glad that it didn't take longer than a minute. It recognized her as Bellatrix's daughter, and the relative of several Dark wizards, so there was no question as to where she belonged. All of Slytherin burst into applause when the hat shouted, "SLYTHERIN!" Ara hopped off the stool and went to sit next to Daphne. Millicent gave her a friendly smile, but Ara ignored her.

Draco was sorted into Slytherin in less than a second. The hat had barely touched a hair on his head before making its decision.

In between Draco and Cassius was Harry Potter, the famous "boy who lived." Ara rolled her eyes. He hadn't even been raised in wizarding society, and yet so many witches and wizards expected him to already be extremely powerful. In Ara's opinion, there must have been some form of enigmatic magic in effect that allowed Potter to live and cause Lord Voldemort to perish. Beyond his unwarranted fame and inevitable superiority complex, Ara dreaded taking classes with the boy, as she resented him for inadvertently contributing to her parents' imprisonment. Even though he was just a baby when the war ended, Potter's mysterious survival had effectively turned her world upside down. _Screw you, Potter,_ Ara thought, her eyes burning holes in the back of his head as she watched him get sorted into Gryffindor.

Cassius was sorted into Slytherin almost as quickly as Draco, but the Sorting Hat sat on Julius' head for a good five minutes. The hall began to mumble, long hatstalls weren't unheard of, but they were certainly uncommon. The students had started to grow restless when the hat finally called out, "RAVENCLAW!"

Ara, Draco and Cassius all stared at each other before they could look back up at Julius. He stared back at them, as if even he was surprised by the hat's final decision. Ara's stomach twinged, she had never expected to be separated from one of her brothers. She began to chew the inside of her cheek nervously as she watched the rest of the students get sorted.

Slytherin turned out with a terrible lot. Although Ara detested Crabbe and Goyle, she knew they were fellow children of Death Eaters, so she supposed it would be good to have some housemates who could appreciate Ara's heritage and awesomeness. But she was extremely displeased to have Pansy Parkinson as the last girl sorted into Slytherin. The pug nose girl had irritated the hell out of Ara every time her adopted parents had set up a play date, to the point that Ara refused to leave her room the last time Pansy came over.

When the sorting was over, Dumbledore said a bunch of nonsense words and the feast appeared. Ara ate without really thinking about her food, because she just wanted to get to the dormitory already. The Slytherins were talking amicably and trying to engage Ara, but she decided to exude a mysterious and aloof aura, and she said little as possible. It had the intended effect, because by the end of the meal, they all hung on her every word when she rarely chose to speak.

Miranda and the other Slytherin prefects led the way down to the dungeons where their house was located. "Venomous," Miranda spoke in front of a bare stretch of stone walls, and the secret passage revealed itself to her.

Ara had to admire the opulent common room, even though the Rosiers' house was way fancier. The large room had a low ceiling, rough stone walls, and huge underwater portholes for windows. The inhabitants of the Black Lake were gathered around the windows, looking to get a glimpse of the new students. Ara looked around the room and admired the green tinged lighting. The room was full of black tufted sofas and intricately woven tapestries.

The students split off to go to their dormitories, and Ara, Daphne, Pansy and Millicent were in a large room together. Ara was extremely grateful to see her trunk and luggage had been set at the end of the bed furthest away from the others, in the very corner of the room. She walked to her bed and laid down, staring up at the green canopy covering her four poster bed.

"I can't wait for tomorrow," Millicent said excitedly, trying to start conversation. Pansy and Daphne agreed and launched into a very superficial conversation about what they had heard about professors. Ara wasn't worried about the courses or the professors, so she didn't contribute to the discussion. She just grabbed one of the Dark magic books she had snatched from the Rosiers' study, closed her canopy curtains, and read until she fell asleep.


End file.
